Wishing Well
by hule
Summary: Severus fällt in einen Wunschbrunnen und endet, kaum wird man es erraten *g*, verkehrt herum in einem Baum, am See, wo er all seine Feinde wiedersieht und natürlich Lily ... Wer kann schon einem Mann widerstehen, der ein Frau auf ewig liebt und sonst gar nichts


Wishing Well

Als Severus Snape den Gang hinunterlief, der vom Büro des Direktors zu seinem neuen Quartier als Lehrer zur Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste führte, hörte er in einem Klassenzimmer weibliche Stimmen, die, als er näher kam, durchaus verständlich waren: „Nein, wir müssen unbedingt nackt sein."

Er hielt inne, ohne es selbst wirklich wahr zuhaben. „Nackte Weiblichkeit", das wusste die Werbung schon lange, erweckt immer männliche Aufmerksamkeit. „Na danke", hörte er Pansy Parkinson erwidern, „ohne mich. Es ist nachts sicher affenkalt im Verbotenen Wald, und wer weiß, welche Viechter an einem hoch krabbeln, igitt!" 'Oder welche Burschen euch folgen werden' dachte Severus grinsend (auch wiederum, ohne es selbst zu merken, dass er grinste).

Um was ging es da? Pansy nackt im Wald, abgesehen von der durchaus verlockenden Vorstellung, der er sich bewusst dann doch nicht hingeben wollte, wozu sollte das gut sein. Etwas weinerlich hörte er Lavender Brown sagen: „Aber ihr müsst nackt sein. Und zu dritt, sonst funktioniert es nicht." 'Oh doch, aber drei sind natürlich besser als eine', grinste sein innerer Schalk.

„Drei jungfräuliche Hexen und es muss genau um Mitternacht sein, bitte, Pansy, ich wüsste sonst keine", jammerte Lavender weiter, und es ist doch schon heute Nacht!" „Du bist doch Jungfrau, Pansy, oder", lachte eine von den Zwillingen, die er nie unterscheiden konnte, deren äußerliche Form sich allerdings in den letzten Jahren, in Bezug auf die Gelegenheit, sie nackt zu sehen zu bekommen, recht prächtig entwickelt hatte. Andererseits Lavender Brown, mit ihrem hübschen Vorbau, war sicher auch nicht zu verachten...

'Himmel, was dachte er da, blödes Weibervolk!' waren seine letzten Gedanken als mehr oder weniger unfreiwilliger Lauscher, bevor er die Tür aufstiess und sich zusätzlich mit einem lauten 'Hämm' bemerkbar machte. Die Mädchen schauten zu ihm, Lavender hatte die Schicklichkeit, zu erröten, während Pansy sich auf einen Tisch setzte und lasziv die Beine übereinanderschlug: „Natürlich bin ich unberührt, Professor Snape würde gar nichts anderes erlauben, nicht wahr Professor".

Snape schaute unerfreut. „Hinaus mit euch, ab in den Gryffindor Turm", befahl er Lavender und den Zwillingen, um sich sofort zu korrigieren auf „oder wo immer ihr herkommt, …. du bleibst hier", das dann zu Pansy.

„Nun Miss Parkinson", fuhr er fort, nachdem die drei Mädchen hinaus verschwunden waren, „was für eine teuflische Verschwörung haben wir hier". Parkinson grinste: „Die Patel Schwestern, oder besser gesagt, Padme, hat den idealen Zeitpunkt entdeckt, Lav in die Vergangenheit zurückzuschicken, als Ron Weasely noch unschuldig war, wie ein Lämmchen:"

Sie lachte. „Um ihm dem hässlichen Schlammblut wegzuschnappen, bevor er ihrer dreckigen Natur verfällt". Snape war momentan sprachlos, nicht nur wegen Pansys Ausdrucksweise. Eine Zeitreise, um diesen kleinen unattraktiven Idioten wiederzubekommen, was ja sicher für eine Teenie-Hexe wie Lavender auch ohne Zeitreise ziemlich einfach sein dürfte, das war nun einfach zu blöd.

„Wie bitte?", fragte er endlich. Pansy sprang vom Tisch: „Er muss im Bett, oder wo auch immer, der totale Hammer sein, Lav Brown ist ihm völlig verfallen, und an seinem tollen Aussehen oder den Bergen an Gold, die er mal erben wird, kann es ja kaum liegen", sie lachte wiederum. „Jedenfalls haben sie einen Zeitpunkt gefunden, an dem der Wunschbrunnen geöffnet ist und unglücklich Verliebten das Himmelreich zurückbringt. In den Armen dieses verblödeten, ungustiösen Weasely".

Snape verzog das Gesicht: „Vermutlich beeindruckt er mit seinen Tischmanieren", meinte er dann, „und um dieses Wunderwerk der Schöpfung an Browns frisch gewachsenen Busen zurückzubringen, wollt ihr nackt um den „Wunschbrunnen" springen, um Mitternacht, ich schätze, der einzige Wunsch, der dabei erfüllt wird, ist der von den Buben, die euch diesen Unsinn erzählt haben."

„Und Padme glaubt das?" fuhr er fort, „Ganz sicher nicht! Was steckt wirklich dahinter, Pansy?" „Keine Ahnung, Herr Professor. Ein indisches Zaubertrick, vermutlich. Jedenfalls, wenn Sie es wissen wollen, seien Sie dort, heute Nacht. Sicher eine gute Möglichkeit, einer ganzen Herde männlicher Idioten Punkte abzuziehen. Ich schaue, dass die Slytherins anderweitig beschäftigt sind." Sie ging zur Tür und drehte sich noch einmal um, bevor sie hinausging: „die gutaussehenden jedenfalls", zwinkerte sie. „Halt", wollte er schon rufen, „wo und wie genau", doch dann besann er sich glücklicherweise und ließ Pansy ziehen.

Ein Wunschbrunnen, dachte er, wie furchtbar einfach das wäre. Merlin, wie oft hatte er gewünscht, die Zeit zurückdrehen zu können, bevor Lily starb, bevor er Totesser wurde und diese völlig idiotische Prophezeiung weitertrug, bevor Lily Potter, dieses Schwein, geheiratet hatte, bevor er sie als Freund verlor, bevor sein Leben durch die vielen Verstrickungen sinnlos geworden war …

Beim Nachtmahl hatte Pansy ihm öfter zugegrinst und danach immer wieder verlangend zu Draco hingeschaut. Beim Hinausgehen lief er an ihrem Platz vorbei und befahl sie für 8 Uhr in sein Büro, in „Schulsprecher-Angelegenheiten".Sie kam, in sichtlich in schlechterer Laune als am Nachmittag. „Sie wollten mich sprechen, Professor?" „Oh, ja. Hm. Irgendwelche Neuigkeiten vom Wunschbrunnen?"

Sie blieb zunächst still „Er wird mich nie heiraten, nicht wahr?", meinte sie endlich. Er versuchte, überrascht zu tun: „Draco? Im Moment sieht es nicht aus, als ob er überhaupt jemals heiraten wird. Irgendjemand überhaupt, Pansy." „Es ist schlimm, oder?", fragte sie dann leise, „der Krieg, meine ich, und Azkhaban. Sein Vater und der dunkle Lord." Er schaute sie nur lange an. „Und Dumbledore", meinte sie noch. „Ja", antwortete er, „und Dumbledore". Sie schwiegen wieder eine Weile.

„Und gehen Sie die Jungfrauen erschrecken, äh, die Burschen, meine ich?" Sie fragte, um die Stimmung aufzuhellen, was ihr gelang. Seine Mine wurde etwas besser „Und wo, bitte, haben die indischen Prinzessinnen ihren Wunschbrunnen entdeckt? Den keiner kennt, außer ihnen? Nicht mal Dumbledore?"

Sie lachte. „Ja, der braucht einen Jungbrunnen eher als einen Wunschbrunnen, aber der würde ihm auch nicht helfen. Er bliebe, was er ist." „Zweifelsfrei, Miss Parkinson, zweifelsfrei". Es tat ihm gut, sich nicht verstellen zu müssen, obwohl das keiner wissen könnte, am Ende noch nicht einmal er selbst. Er hatte auch keinerlei Lust, pubertierenden Jugendlichen bei idiotischen erotische Streichen nachts durch den Wald nachzujagen.

„Sie werden nicht da sein, Miss Parkinson?" fragte er halb scherzhaft. Sie schien zu überlegen „Hm, ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht meine letzte Nacht als Jungfrau" Er hob die Augenbrauen fragend. „Was würden Sie tun, an meiner Stelle?" „In welcher Hinsicht?" „Draco, vielleicht meine letzte Chance."

'Himmel', dachte er, 'was für eine Diskussion und mit einer Schülerin nicht zuletzt.' „Ich würde nicht nackt durch den verbotenen Wald springen, egal wie groß mein Verlagen nach einer Weasely Wiedervereinigung auch sein würde." Er verzog die Mundwinkel und sah sie an: „Ich wählte die Alternative", grinste er dann „aber ich war auch nie eine hoffnungsvolle jungfräuliche Hexe, so gesehen."

Sie betrachtete ihn leicht nachdenklich. „Gehen Sie um Mitternacht in den Wald", meinte sie endlich. „Dort wo die Einhörner immer lagern, die Lichtung nach der Wasserstelle am Bach, wo der", sie verzog das Gesicht, „Lavendel wächst". Wieder einmal ging sie zur Tür, ohne ihre Entlassung abzuwarten. Am Türstock, schon halb draußen, drehte sie sich noch einmal um und meinte neckisch: „Aber passen Sie auf Professor. Die wissen nicht einmal, ob es drei Jungfrauen plus die unglücklich Verliebte braucht, die nackt um den Brunnen hüpfen müssen, oder ob es reicht, wenn eine der bedauernswerten Verlassenen eine von den Jungfrauen selbst ist".

Sie drehte sich um und ging „Sonst sind am Ende Sie es, der verschwindet", rief sie, und schwächer werdend hörte er noch „Hogwarts wäre furchtbar, ohne Sie für uns" und lachend – sagte sie das wirklich? - „gehen Sie nackt, im Zweifel".

Er verschloss die Tür magisch hinter ihr. Er wollte niemanden mehr sehen. Hogwarts war furchtbar mit ihm, dachte er. Oder vielmehr, Hogwarts war furchtbar für ihn. Er hasste es. Zurück in seinem Quartier dachte er an den Platz, wo die Einhörner immer lagerten nach der Tränke im Bach. Die Lichtung, wo er Lily das erste Mal hatte küssen wollen und er es dann doch nicht tat, weil er sich nicht getraut hatte, aus Angst, es wäre noch nicht perfekt.

Sie waren vor dem stets auftauchenden Potter geflohen, immer fürchtend, er könnte sie auch hier finden und seine nervtötenden Spielchen treiben. Heute wusste er von der Karte der Herumtreiber und dass sie im Wald nicht funktionierte, aber damals … Er war auf eine Art eingeschüchtert von Potters Fähigkeiten, ihn stets aufzuspüren, wenn er mit Lily zusammen war und am Ende so genervt, dass er die Beherrschung vollends verlor, nicht zuletzt auch deshalb, weil Lily nicht sehen wollte, dass es Potters volle Absicht war, sie zu trennen, nicht als Slytherin und Gryffindor, oder dunkler Zauberer von weisser Hexe, sondern als Severus von Lily.

Für Potter war es ein Spiel, eine Möglichkeit, seine Schulzeit mit einer Spannung zu erfüllen, die er aus dem Studium nicht schöpfen konnte oder wollte. Schließlich brauchte er, als Potter Erbe, keinen Job danach, egal wie er beim Studium abschnitt, obgleich er auch dabei, obendrein zu seinen guten finanziellen und familiären Verhältnissen, überdurchschnittlich begabt war. Jede junge Reinbluthexe wäre vermutlich froh gewesen, hätte er ihr seine Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt, da von den Reinblutmädchen erwartet wurde, nach Hogwarts möglichst mit einer passenden Partie aufwarten zu können. Potter wusste das und es blieb ihm nicht verborgen, dass Lily davon keine Ahnung hatte, oder sich darum nicht scherte. Er wollte, was er nicht so einfach haben konnte und jagte der Hexe nach, die sich nicht für ihn, sondern - völlig unerklärlicherweise für ihn und seinesgleichen - stattdessen für Severus zu interessieren schien.

Jedenfalls liebte Lily jedoch, wie die meisten jungen Hexen, Reinblut oder nicht, die Einhörner aus dem Wald, und Severus liebte Lily, also waren sie beide, wenn es Wetter und ihre Zeit erlaubten, oft in der Nähe dieser Einhörner. Die lagerten friedlich auf der Lichtung und schienen nichts gegen Lilys und seine Anwesenheit zu haben.

Er wollte sie küssen, Lily, nicht die Einhörner, und heute war er überzeugt , dass sie es auch gewollt hatte, aber Potter hielt ihn davon ab. Nicht der wirkliche Potter, der ja nun tatsächlich nicht wusste, wo sie waren, sondern der Potter in Severus' Vorstellung, der neuerdings scheinbar überall auftauchen konnte, wo er mit Lily zusammen war. So wartete Severus auf eine Gelegenheit, Lily ohne Potters mögliches Hinzukommen zu küssen, nach den OWLs, zu Hause, ohne Potter in der Nähe.

Diese Gelegenheit solle er nie mehr bekommen.


End file.
